


Flip a switch

by SupaKawaiiDesu



Series: Ereri Advent Calendar [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, Levi's POV, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, One Shot, POV First Person, Pining, Pining Levi, Tattoos, receptionist!Hange, tattoo artist!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupaKawaiiDesu/pseuds/SupaKawaiiDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange that I willingly talked to the kid although I usually preferred silence at work. I shook my head at myself and added the last lines to the stencil, showing Eren the finished drawing.</p><p>“Oh my God, Mr. Ackerman, this looks amazing!”</p><p>While my heart did an odd jump that left me in worry that Hange had put sugar into my tea, I send him a strange look. “Cut the Mr. Ackerman crap, I’m Levi. Do you want any changes?”</p><p>“No! Eh, I mean, no, it’s perfect”, he reassured, blushing at his own outburst and eyes still glued onto the stencil.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Or: Levi is forced to tattoo the kid that forgot his ID card and doesn't mind that much in the end.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flip a switch

Levi’s PoV

„LEEEEVII! Can you come here for a sec?“

I groaned and ignored Hange’s shout from the front of my tattoo parlor in favor of putting the finishing touches on the [fox](http://i.imgur.com/DsAkXH1.jpg) which was surrounded by flowers and a beautiful bird, covering Ymir’s entire right side from the shoulders to the hips including her arm. She came here for several weeks to get it done and over with. I set the needle aside and she gave me her phone without saying a word. We worked like that. Ymir was by far my favorite customer because she had the same anti-social behavior like me, thus letting me do my work without interrupting or speaking at all. Call me rude, I actually preferred it that way.

After taking one picture for her and one for my folders, I bandaged the part I did today and let her sit up and put on her clothes. She thanked me with a nod and went to the front of the shop to pay. I didn’t have to tell her that she should keep it clean or anything, she knew those kind of things by heart by now since it wasn’t her first tattoo.

With a sigh I followed Ymir to the reception’s desk where the shit-for-brains was working. I leaned against the door frame while waiting impatiently, tapping my foot to let my presence be known. The other person in the room besides Ymir and Hange jumped at the sound, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment as he got amused glances from both of the brunets. He seemed nervous, probably his first tattoo. He didn’t look that old either, in fact, I’d say he was still a kid.

After a minute or so, Ymir left the shop and Hange turned around to me. They opened their mouth, but before they could say something I interrupted them, knowing very well how long they could babble without coming to the point. “What do you want?”

“Eren, the cutie pie over here, wants a tattoo but he forgot his ID card.” Hange pouted, as if they were genuinely sorry for the kid. Well, not really kid since he himself apparently said to Hange he was old enough for a tattoo.

“Not my problem. Come again tomorrow”, I replied curtly and turned around, ready to go back into my room to draw some new designs that popped up in my head while I worked on Ymir’s fox. But I was held back by strong hands holding my forearm; next thing I knew I was facing the customer – Eren, I remembered – and were plead to tattoo his back. “Please, Mr. Ackerman! Today’s the birthday of my sister and I wanted to reveal it to her as a present! It’s _really_ important to me…”

I ripped my arm out of his grip, the movement accompanied by a harsh glare at his honey-colored eyes. “I might work with bodies, but I only touch them if _I_ want to”, I snapped. He let his hands sink, but continued with the pleas nonetheless until even Hange joined in. “Ooooh, Levi, c’mon, don’t be an asshole! Just look at these adorable eyes of his! How can you say no to that?!”

Okay, granted, he had really extraordinarily bright eyes, but that didn’t help at all with the problem at hand. I groaned. “Cut the crap, Four Eyes! You know how easily we can get sued if I tattoo a kid like him.”

“I’m twenty-two years old”, he protested with a hurt look at me. I shrugged it off.

“That might be the case, but I got no evidence of it. And when I’ve got no evidence, you can’t get tattooed by me, period.” I said, annoyed at the situation. And my mood had been _so_ good before the brat came in. Without another word, I disappeared into my room and furiously began to draw a design. I didn’t even look up at feet suddenly shuffled behind me.

“I’ll haunt you and get on your nerves in your dreams and in real life until you tattoo the cinnamon roll”, Hange muttered in a low tone.

I grind my teeth, knowing very well how unnerving Hange an be. “Do what you want.”

“Well then”, they drawled and took a deep breath. I already cursed every single God being responsible for their existence before they even started. “Levilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevileviiiiiiiiiiilevilevilevilevilevilevilevileeeevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevileviiiileviiiileviiiile-“

My eye twitched and I nearly broke the pencil between my thumb and pointer finger. “GODDAMNIT! SHUT. UP!”

“-vilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevilevileviiiii-“

“OKAY I’LL FUCKING DO IT! For fuck’s sake, you shitty retard!”

I turned around and glared at them, but Hange didn’t mind and grinned at me. Afterwards, they skipped out of the room again, sending Eren in instead. He had a cup of tea with him and put it on my desk, probably thanks to the nutcase. I motioned for him to sit on the chair with the movable back and drank the first half of the burning hot liquid in one go. Setting the cup down again, I realized Hange had made me my favorite black tea which was always calming me down. That manipulative fucker.

With a sigh, I finally turned around to Eren who had waited patiently. “Let’s get this shitfest started with.”

Eren wanted an [owl](http://i0.wp.com/fmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/beautiful-owl-spreading-wings-with-freedom1.jpg?h=360) on his upper back and shoulder blades, but with eyes of Forget-Me-Nots and three Japanese characters over its head. At first I didn’t trust his knowledge of a foreign language and asked him if he was sure that this couldn’t be translated as ‘soup’ or something similar because let’s face it, only half of the people who have a tattoo with Japanese characters know what it really means. And Google translate wasn’t really the best source.

Surprisingly, he wasn’t annoyed at my doubts on his design, had laughed at my comment even, although I didn’t completely understood why. I wasn’t _that_ funny. 

“That’s the name of my sis Mikasa”, Eren explained, the grin still evident on his face. “She’s Japanese, that’s why.”

I had started to draw the design on a new sheet of paper so he could approve it or suggest some changes, but looked up and raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question before continuing. 

“She was adopted by my parents as she was nine. Before that, her last name was Ackerman as well.”

I snorted in amusement at the coincidence. It was strange that I willingly talked to the kid or rather let him talk to me although I usually preferred silence at work. I shook my head at myself and added the last lines to the stencil, showing Eren the finished drawing.

“Oh my God, Mr. Ackerman, this looks amazing!”

While my heart did an odd jump that left me in worry that Hange had put sugar into my tea, I send him a strange look. “Cut the Mr. Ackerman crap, I’m Levi. Do you want any changes?”

“No! Eh, I mean, no, it’s perfect”, he reassured, blushing at his own outburst and eyes still glued onto the stencil.

“Alright.” Why did my voice sound like I had worked on my pipes with sandpaper? 

Afterwards, I shortly talked with him about the price, and although I had accidently suggested twenty dollars more than it would cost usually, he had immediately agreed. In the end, I made it clear for him that I was mistaken, and he had looked at me funny. I hoped he didn’t think I was being nice now or something, it was just an accident because I was kind of confused for a moment. 

I asked him to strip his jacket and shirt and lay down so I could start working, but this train of thought abruptly ended as I laid my eyes on that _fucking toned_ physique. Like, how the hell could a kid look so goddamn sexy? His shoulders and chest weren’t only broad, but I could also see his muscles very clearly. Too clearly for my liking. Especially as he turned around red-faced so he could lay down on his fucking delicious six pack. Holy mother of God, I’m never getting these v-lines out of my head ever again. Fuck this kid for having such a body, fuck me for being a sucker for muscles, fuck Hange for unnerving me this much so I just had to see that fucking angel in front of me. Although I’m sure I won’t mind in upcoming lonely nights.

I downed the rest of my tea to calm down once again and started preparing the things I needed for getting ink into Eren’s tan skin. After that, I sat down on the stool next to him and shaved the area I wanted to work on. It _might be_ the case that I initiated more physical contact than I needed to.

The two hours afterwards went by unusually fast, although we _did_ talk a lot. It wasn’t even annoying or something, and that left me wondering shitless. Why the fuck wasn’t I so opposed to this brat like to all the other customers who made attempts to talk to me? I was sure at hell that it wasn’t only his physique. I mean, yeah, it was really…nice but so was his company. One time I even had to retract the tattooing needle because I laughed so hard at a certain joke of him. I really didn’t have a fucking clue why I acted this way. Well, ‘acted’ might be incorrect since it wasn’t my intention to be nice around _anyone_ , let alone a stranger who was, granted, quite adorable and was built like a fucking god. But it felt right, being this nice to him I mean. And only to him. Like the brat had flipped a switch inside me that only he had access to.

With a dull feeling in my gut, I retreated my hand and let the tattooing needle slow down. “Alright, the first session is done. Keep laying there for a minute, will you?”

As I got a joyful “Okay!” in response, I took my phone from my desk and snapped a few pictures. I was just about to ask if I should snap some for him too, but instead Eren turned his head to look at me and I broke off at his expression. His pupils were slightly dilated, just barely noticeable, probably because of the pain while I inked his skin, and his cheeks were pink-tinted. “Can you please send me the pics?”

Okay, Levi, don’t fuck this up. Was this real life? Am I really getting the phone number of this gorgeous angel? “Um, yeah, of course. What’s your number?”

Eren smiled broadly before answering, and I immediately saved him as ‘Beautiful’. Yeah I know, I’m goddamn smitten. I wanted him so badly it hurts, more than getting tattooed could. I quickly explained how he had to care for the unfinished tattoo while I cleaned his inked skin and wrapped him in bandages, and after that I told him to put on clothes again. The little shit even had the nerve to chuckle at that.

I accompanied him to the front of the parlor, where he paid his first session. There we still two or three to come, and I couldn’t wait until next week although I really didn’t want my sessions with him to end at the same time. After saying goodbye to Hange, he turned around to me once again and strutted forwards with quick, wide steps. Then, out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly, engulfing me in his sweet scent. I buried my flushed face in his jacket and returned the hug, much to my (and probably Hange's) dismay. 

“Thank you, Levi. I owe you a lot.”

“You’re paying me to do this shit, no need to be so overly grateful.” I mumbled, stifled because I spoke against his clothes.

“But that means a lot to me! So if there’s anything I could do for you please-“

“Go on a date with me.” I blurted out. For a second, he didn’t move. Then he withdrew from me, lying one of his hands on my shoulder and using the other one to gently push my chin up so I was looking at him and his adorable doe-eyes. 

“Why didn’t you say sooner?”, he grinned.

I was astonished by his reaction. “So…I’ll text you then...?”

“Yup! Ahh, I’m so happy! But I gotta go now, Mikasa's waiting for me.”

I nodded, and before I knew what was happening he placed a quick kiss on my cheek, grinning at me happily and leaving the store afterwards with a loud “See ya’!”

I stared after him, my fingertips touching my cheek where he kissed me. As he already was long gone, I mumbled a goodbye as well. Only when Hange crackled in the background, I turned around and disappeared into my room red-faced, a hundred different images of Eren in my head that I wanted to draw straightaway. Five minutes and two pictures later, Hange burst into my room, setting down a cup of tea on my desk. “To calm down”, they reassured me with a Cheshire grin, before they winked at me and skipped back to the front once again, their laughter echoing through the parlor.

**Author's Note:**

> For more daily updated Fluff you could subscribe to the series :3  
> Also, I'll gladly write something fluffy for you, so if you have an idea for an ereri one-shot, leave it down below and I see what I can do ^-^
> 
> Btw, does anyone know if, when someone subscribed a series (and not an actual work), they do get an email-update when a second chapter of a work in the series is added? 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
